


Indulging Needs

by Esteliel



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert wakes from a pleasant dream. Only something does not seem quite right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulging Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The dream he woke from had been pleasant. He could not quite remember what he had dreamed. (There had not been a strong back lined by pale scars, he told himself. There had not been hair gone soft and white. There had not been a body hard with muscle and filled with resilience and strength, and there most definitely had not been a knee between his legs to press against where he ached while he stood silent and still and tried to force himself not to breathe lest he give away excitement that could be read as unchaste by an observer.) 

No, his dream had been perfectly uneventful, and already most memory was gone but for a touch of the excitement that always accompanied the chase. 

Maybe he had dreamed of work. Maybe he had dreamed of more pleasant things - and what if he had! All men were visited by such visions on occasion; and although he could not remember a single detail of what he had dreamed about, he knew the sensation that remained very well. His limbs were heavy and warm, relaxed beneath the rough blanket that covered him; there was the pulse of pleasure between his legs, and that full, warm ache of his balls...

Still half asleep, he pressed a hand to his prick. It throbbed eagerly against his palm, thick and warm, and... He stifled a sleepy moan as he teased his fingers along the shaft. Christ, what _had_ he dreamed about? He had never felt as big as this before. Quickly, he pushed back what lingering thoughts of broad shoulders remained, his mind carefully blank as he tightened his fingers, both intrigued and unsettled by how strange and good it was.

As these things usually went, Javert did not spend much time thinking about the size or girth of a body-part that was useless to him, save for those moments of weakness he had to give in to at times. When his body demanded it, he indulged its needs with his hand. Sometimes, though he preferred not to think about those occasions apart from the breathless moments of his fantasy, he would linger over the event, scratch his nails across his chest, stroke himself roughly at first, then torturously slow, slip a finger inside himself and shamefully pretend that the fast sound of his breathing was an impossibly strong convict breathing down his neck. 

All the same, the feeling of his hard prick in his hand was one he was more than familiar with, and he knew it intimately well – every ridge, every vein, every fold of skin, the way it was best to tease _there_ and grip _here_ and–-

He made an embarrassed noise when the way he tightened his fingers around that too-large girth nearly brought himself off.

Oh Lord, what _was_ this! He groaned softly. It had never felt like this before – almost, it was as if someone else was touching him today, rousing feelings that were too different, too intense.

He bit his lip to hold back a whimper, tried not to think of _that_ convict's hands on him as he slipped one hand lower, roughly palming his balls (and even those seemed heavier, bigger than usual today – had it been this long since he had last indulged himself? Maybe, maybe just once he should take some of his savings and go to see-–) 

He suppressed the thought with a vicious snarl, jerked roughly on his strangely sensitive prick, imagined that convict's hand on his cock instead of his own.

Yes, one hand on his cock, one at his throat maybe – threatening to cut off his air if he screamed, allowing him just enough air to whimper as he writhed beneath the convict's rough usage of him...

He came with an embarrassingly loud moan. For long moments, he lay panting, breathless and embarrassed and exhausted. At last, he winced with disgust. His spend was all over his chest; that did not usually happen, either. 

Already, the heat of the fantasy had vanished along with his need, and now there was just the ashen taste of humiliation in his mouth as he thought of the convict. Maybe it had truly been too long. Maybe if he took his money, went to one of the dark alleys, tried to indulge this baseness in a more natural way...

His eyes flew open when his fingers encountered thick hair as they tried to wipe away his cooling spend. For one long moment, he was certain that he was still dreaming. 

What he saw when he looked down at himself were strong, muscular thighs – _not his own, he had never looked like that!_ – and there, nestled between his thighs, his softening cock, still wet from how he had shamed himself. But that cock was too thick, too huge, and framed by gray curls, not his own dark hair! He swallowed, breathed in, watched with terror how this strange body reacted: his stomach was flexing muscle; his chest was like that of an oxen, bulging with strength, and covered in thick, gray hair. As he trembled, breathless with dread and horror at the body he beheld, he saw a mark on his chest, half covered by his spend.

He wanted to close his eyes again to escape this nightmare, but instead, he found himself reaching out to wipe at the copious puddle of come, his fingers trembling and strangely reluctant to touch what could not be the raised lines of a brand. A sound of agony escaped as his fingers followed lines that had never been seared into him – and then the door flew open, and he knew himself exposed in all his shame, and the eyes that looked down at him with deep, terrified horror were his own eyes, in his own face, while the sound of terror that escaped him was the voice of Madeleine.


End file.
